


Rotting Meat and Something Sweet

by TaehyunLicker



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Funeral, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Necrophilia, Suicide, Violence, bottom Chenle, chenles dead, jisung fucks chenles dead body, jisung is going crazy, jisung kissing a dead person, please read the tags, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaehyunLicker/pseuds/TaehyunLicker
Summary: !!PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! i dont want to trigger anybody by these topics! so please read at your own risk!TW! Necrophilia and Suicide TW!Jisung doesn't believe his best friend (Chenle) committed suicide. Jisung does shrooms and decides he needs to see if Chenles really there. He digs up his grave and hallucinates that Chenles talking to him. Chenle tells Jisung he wants to make love. Jisung has sex with Chenle. He falls asleep in Chenles arms.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. ~Chapter One~

**Author's Note:**

> !!PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! i dont want to trigger anybody by these topics! so please read at your own risk!  
> TW! Necrophilia and Suicide TW!
> 
> also! follow me on twitter @ taehyunlicker  
> dont bother leaving hate ill delete it :)

the drive from the church to the cemetery was taking too long, as jisung was in the car he thought to himself “for somebody who isn't really dead they sure did put a lot of effort into this.” jisung couldn't believe chenle was dead, in fact he didn't. They wouldn't let him see the body after he died and the coffin was closed during the service, what else was he supposed to think? 

“...I just can't believe he actually took his own life.” she choked back a sob, her voice was shaking as she finished her speech. Jisung never liked chenles girlfriend, he rolled his eyes as he thought to himself “she wasn't good to him, i could have treated him better, maybe he wouldn't have ran away.” jisung just wanted this to be over, he wanted to go home and mourn the “death” of his best and only friend. 

When jisung was finally home he locked himself in his room, changed his clothes, looked around on his nightstand until he found the baggie. He looks at them and counts 16 psychedelic mushroom caps. He takes four out of the bag and stares at them. he thinks for a moment “maybe eight would be better.” he puts them in his mouth and chews them up, gagging at the taste. He lays on his bed, waiting for the shrooms to kick in. he thinks about chenle, why he ran away, why he didn't tell him, why he didn't ask if he wanted to come with him, why people aren't looking for him, why they're pretending that he killed himself. 

“I have to go see if he's really in there” he gets up and gets ready, he walks downstairs, trying to be as quiet as he can and goes to the back yard. He looks around the yard for a shovel, what else would he get, he's trying to dig up a dead body. He walks for an hour to the cemetery. He finally got there and he looked down at his phone the time reading 1am. He walks around for a couple minutes, making sure nobody else is there until he's finally standing on chenles grave, the dirt was still tousled under his feet, it makes sense he was buried a few hours ago. jisung looks down at the dirt under him a faint “jisung i knew you would come and save me.” is heard from under him. jisung starts digging the dirt as fast as he can.

Half an hour later the top of the coffin is finally uncovered. Jisung struggles to get the coffin open. Jisung looks down at chenle. “jisung i missed you so much, i'm sorry i left you.” jisung felt tears forming in his eyes as he looked at chenle. “chenle why didn't you tell me you were leaving i would have come with you” chenle looked up at him and reached out his arms. “come lay with me jisung, i'm so cold.” jisung lays down on top of chenle, his hands gently caressing his cheek. “I never wanted to leave you jisung, they wanted me gone, they were going to let me die here. they didnt want us to be together” jisung feels the tears warming his cheeks as he listens to chenle “i knew you didnt kill yourself chenle” 

Jisung leans down, his hands still on the sides of chenles face. “can i kiss you chenle” chenle nods, closes his eyes and puckers his lips. Jisung leans down to connect their lips, the contrast of chenles cold (dead) lips to jisung warm lips makes his body tingle. He pulls away and lays his head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. chenle caresses jisungs cheek and gently moves his head so he's looking at him. “I’ve always loved you jisung” jisung stares into chenles eyes lovingly “i love you too chenle i always have.” chenle pulls jisung in for another kiss, slowly letting jisungs tongue into his mouth. chenle pushes jisung away to catch his breath “jisung, i want you to make love to me.” 

jisungs breath hitches and he feels his cheeks heat up. “are you sure chenle?” chenle slides his hands down jisungs sides “of course i am, i need you inside of me jisung.” jisung unbuttons chenles pants and he pulls them off along with his underwear. jisung runs his hands up and down chenles thighs. chenle whines at the touch as he looks at jisung “jisung please hurry i’ll die without it.” jisung spits on his fingers and rubs them on chenles hole. “you don't have to do that jisung, i stretched myself while i was waiting for you to come rescue me.”

jisung pushes chenles thighs up to his chest then he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down. jisung uses his free hand to run along his length, coating it in spit as he does. jisung pushes himself into chenles tight heat, moaning at the sensation. He looks down at him as he thrusts deeper into him. “does it feel good chenle?” 

no answer, jisung asks again. still no answer, jisung stops his movements and shakes chenles shoulders. “chenle i asked you a question.” jisungs mind was too clouded with pleasure to form a response from chenle. Jisung feels his tears starting to form, he thrusts deeper and harder into chenle. “why won't you answer me chenle i thought you loved me” he sobs as he stares at him, tears and snot running down his face. He wipes his face with the palm of his hand and he wipes it on chenles shirt. “chenle please answer me” he smacks chenles face, trying to get a response. “chenle answer me!” he brings his fist down to meet chenles cheek, hearing bones crack at the impact “i know you can hear me damn it!” jisung wraps his fingers around chenles throat, looking down at him. jisung thrusts into chenles hole, feeling his tight insides squeeze his cock as he pounds into him. 

jisung grips his throat as he fucks into him. “i wish i never loved you, chenle” he cries harder, tears still falling from his eyes. He tightens his grip on chenles throat, feeling it being crushed under his hand, as he continues to fuck into chenles hole. his pace quickens as he reaches his climax. he cums into chenle and slowly pulls his cock out of him, watching the cum leak out of his abused hole. Jisung sighs as he looks down at chenles face. “im sorry i didn't answer you jisung, i loved having you inside of me so much i forgot how to use my voice for a moment.” jisung lays on top of chenle and he kisses him, sliding his tongue in his mouth. 

jisung pulls away and he looks into chenles eyes, the same loving look as before. “did you mean it when you said you wished you never loved me jisung?” jisungs eyes widen as he looks down at chenle “of course not chenle i love you more than anything in the world.” chenle pulls jisung back down for a kiss, they kiss for a moment and pull away after they both are out of breath. “Will you sleep with me jisung?” jisung nods and lays down on chenles chest and is lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat in his ear.


	2. ~Chapter Two~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung was admitted to a mental institute after what happened. He starts having dreams about Chenle, Chenle misses him so much, he wants to be with him again. Jisung does what he has to do to be with Chenle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! i dont want to trigger anybody by these topics! so please read at your own risk!  
> TW! Necrophilia and Suicide TW!
> 
> also! follow me on twitter @ taehyunlicker  
> dont bother leaving hate ill delete it :)

jisung got admitted to a mental institute soon after telling the police what happened that night, he had only been there for about a month. “jisung can we talk about chenle and what happened that night?” jisung looked at dr. na from his spot on the couch. “what about it?” she shifted in her seat and pushed her glasses up on her nose. “what happened that night, jisung?” jisung looks around the room, his eyes settling out the window. “i went to see chenle after his funeral, he said jisung i knew you would come and save me.” she writes on her clipboard and pauses to look at jisung. “he was still in the coffin under you right jisung?” he nods and looks at her, then back at the window. He continues the story, remembering every detail like it happened yesterday. 

after he finishes he looks at her, watching the pen move as she writes the last few details. “jisung you went to the funeral didn’t you?” jisung rolls his eyes. “of course i did, chenle was my best friend.” she writes on the clipboard again and looks at jisung, crossing her legs and shifting in her seat. “did they tell you how chenle died?” jisung pauses, not moving until he tilts his head and stares into dr. nas’ eyes. “chenle never died, he told me what they did to him all because they didn't want us to be together.” jisung stands up and paces in front of the couch. “he wanted to run away with me, but they wouldn't let him.” she writes on her clipboard and looks through some papers and sighs “jisung-” she gets cut off from jisung pushing her out of the chair and punching her chest. jisungs face turns red as the tears fall from his eyes. “hes not dead he talked to me when i saw him.” jisung was pulled off dr. na by a security guard, taken to his room and given some medication.

during his second month jisung started having frequent dreams about chenle. he brought them up to dr. na. “chenle has been visiting me while i've been asleep.” she clicks her pen and looks at her paper. “what does chenle say to you in these dreams?” jisung picks at the skin on his thumb. “ he tells me he misses me and that he loves me.” she writes on her clipboard and looks at jisung “is that all?” he shakes his head and continues “he holds my hands, kisses me, tells me that he's going to come get me” 

“jisung, we're going to be together again, i’ll be waiting for you.” jisung squeezed chenles hand and looked at him fondly. “i love you, chenle. i'd do anything to be with you again.” chenle smiles at jisung. there's something menacing about his expression. “you know what we have to do to be together jisung.” jisung brings chenles hand to his lips and gently kisses it. “I’ll do it if you do chenle, you know when i say i’d do anything i mean it.” 

jisung wakes up to a nurse shaking him gently. “good morning jisung.” it's been 4 months since jisung was admitted to the mental institute, hes gotten used to the routine. he's been hiding his medication for a month, the medicine he takes in the morning and at night. hes saving it so he can be with him again. he knows what chenle wants him to do. He woke up knowing today was the day. Tonight he would be with chenle again and they would be together forever. He went through his routine like he usually would, he felt.. happier than usual.

jisung went to his room to get ready for bed. The nurse came in “goodnight jisung” he turned and waved from the bed “goodnight” he turned over and covered himself up. He waited until he heard the footsteps fade away until he got up. He walked slowly, trying to be as quiet as he could. He walked to the bookcase and grabbed the books he’d been using to hide the medication he’d been saving up. Jisung counted his pills, thirty of the pills he took in the morning and twenty-eight of the sleeping pills they gave him at night. He held the pills tightly in his hand and walked carefully to his bed, sitting on the edge. He shoveled the pills into his mouth and picked up the paper cup of water on the nightstand and washed them down. He laid on his bed. “i'll see you soon, my love, i know you'll be waiting for me. i cant wait to see you, hold you and touch you again.”


End file.
